lpsfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Chase Away The Winter Blues
Chase Away The Winter Blues jest piosenką z odcinka Snow Stormin. Śpiewają ją Blythe i zwierzaki z LPS. 'Wersja polska:' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bDT-v4GI124 Blythe: Kiedy masz już dosyć Kiedy włosy z głowy rwiesz Dobrą zrób minę do złej gry i uwierz, że nie jest źle Ludzie na Alasce, dobrze wiedzą co i jak Jeśli spytasz ich o radę wszyscy odpowiedzą tak Zimy żal i smutek przegoń precz Chcieć to móc, a móc to chcieć Pyszne jabłko zjedz w karmelu Penny Ling: Och! I ja poproszę też! Blythe: Zimy żal i smutek przegoń precz Tyle śmiechu możesz mieć Pobaw się w fabrykę snów i zagorzałych fanów tłum Zoe: O! Fajna zabawa! Blythe: Weź poduszek kilka Zrób z nich wielki stos I niezdobytą twierdzę masz Vinnie: O! Rozpłaszczę sobie nos! Blythe: Zimy żal i smutek przegoń precz Śmiechem igloo musi brzmieć Minka: Można śmiało się wygłupiać I skacz jak kangur W górę leć! Blythe: Wykorzystaj czas ( z Zoe, Minką i Penny Ling) Nie obijaj się Stos dobrych książek weź ( z Zoe, Minką i Penny Ling) I zacznij czytać je Może jakąś baśń, poczytać głośno Ktoś by chciał Sunil: U! O tym jak straszne zombie raz Udziergało z włóczki szal! Russell: I wszyscy! Wszyscy: Zimy smutek przegoń precz! Penny Ling: I dwie antylopy gnu... Pepper: W pacynkowym teatrzyku... Sunil: Grają i śpiewają tu! Wszyscy: Zimy smutek przegoń precz! Vinnie: Balet w tutu tańczę, lecz... Minka: ...będzie radość Będzie uśmiech Gdy przegonisz zimy smutek precz Wszyscy: Będzie radość Będzie uśmiech Gdy przegonisz zimy smutek precz! 'Wersja oryginalna' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fENg3ySCmiI : Blythe :: When you're feeling cooped up :: With your nerves about to fray :: If you just change your attitude :: There's still time to save the day :: People in Alaska :: Yeah, they do it many ways :: If you ask them what it's called :: I tell ya, here is what they'll say :: You just chase away the winter blues :: There are many ways to choose :: You can dip some candy apples : Penny Ling: Mmm! Don't mind if I do! : Blythe :: You just chase away the winter blues :: I'm not talking ballyhoo :: You can play a movie star :: And have your friends do interviews : Zoe: Oh! I like that! : Blythe :: Grab some sofa cushions :: Stack them side by side :: We'll build ourselves a pillow fort : Vinnie: Aah! Did I make it way too high?! : Blythe :: Chase away the winter blues :: Ask the people in igloos : Minka :: We can just start acting silly :: And hop around like kangaroos : Blythe :: What's so great about :: Sticking to yourself? :: Go grab a bunch of books and :: Pull them off the shelf :: Start to read aloud :: 'Cause it's a story kind of day : Sunil :: Ooh! Can you please read this scary one :: About zombies who crochet? : Russell :: It's how we : Wszyscy :: Chase away the winter blues : Ling :: Write a play starring gnus : Pepper :: We can make them out of sweat socks : Sunil :: Have them talk using kazoos : Wyszyscy :: Chase away the winter blues : Vinnie :: Dance ballet in pink tutus : Minka :: You will cheer up and be happy :: When you chase away the winter blues ::: Wszyscy :::: Yeah, we'll cheer up and be happy :::: As we chase away the winter blues! :: Ciekawostki :: W pewnym momencie piosenki Blythe ubiera sukienkę, którą miała na sobie w odcinku Jaszczurka umie tańczyć, a Vinnie zakłada sukienkę Słodkiej Księżniczki z odcinka Co mówiliście?. Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki sezonu 3